


La verdad en un sueño

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, IorixKyo, KyoxIori, M/M, Shounen ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: A Kyo lo obligan a ir de compras, y se encuentra con un pelirrojo alterado. | Fanfic por el cumpleaños de Kyo (2018), inspirado en la colaboración con Harajuku Kiddy Land y el ending de Miss X en SNK Heroines.





	La verdad en un sueño

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The truth in a dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965402) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko)



> Por favor, asegúrense de ver el [ending de Miss X](https://youtu.be/5QsGcK2WC18), o la historia no tendrá mucho sentido ^o^.
> 
> Este fic pertenece al mismo universo de [“Sólo un rasguño”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786759).

“Kyo, vamos de compras a Shinsaibashi”.

“¿Eh?”

“Aún no he conseguido tu regalo”.

“¿Y por qué tengo que ir contigo? Mi cumpleaños es mañana, aún tienes tiempo”.

“No seas así, Kyo. Ven conmigo, y luego iremos a cenar y esperaremos la medianoche juntos. Quiero ser la primera en saludarte”.

Kyo no había accedido, pero, aun así, su novia Yuki lo había arrastrado al barrio comercial de Osaka, donde planeaba pasar toda la tarde buscando un regalo adecuado.

La joven parecía muy emocionada por haber conseguido que Kyo hiciera su voluntad, y estaba más animada que de costumbre.

Ese día por la mañana, mientras Kyo holgazaneaba en el sillón de la sala pasando distraídamente los canales de televisión, Yuki había aparecido sujetando un colgador de ropa en cada mano. En ambos había una inmaculada camiseta blanca y una camisa cuadriculada de un color rosa claro.

La joven lo había observado sonriente.

“¿Qué es eso?”, había gruñido Kyo.

“Nuestro atuendo, iremos a juego”.

“No voy a ponerme eso”.

“Claro que lo harás”, aseguró la joven, sus ojos castaño claro tornándose severos y prometiendo un escándalo si Kyo se volvía a negar. “Te verás muy bien. Hazlo por mí”, agregó, dulcificando su voz. Kyo no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque Yuki le tendió uno de los colgadores. “Toma. Cámbiate. No queremos que se haga tarde”.

Kyo había mirado la camisa. Ese atuendo desentonaba con su estilo, pero Yuki parecía no darse cuenta de ello, a pesar de que la joven se había vuelto aficionada a leer revistas de moda y se jactaba de tener muy buen gusto.

En esos días, Yuki estaba empeñada en imitar la moda de Tokyo. Quería llamar la atención, con el propósito de que algún fotógrafo de esas revistas los viera en la calle y les preguntara si querían aparecer en la sección dedicada a _street fashion_. La joven estaba un poco ofendida porque aquello aún no había ocurrido. A veces encaraba a Kyo como si él tuviera la culpa y le preguntaba si acaso no era un luchador famoso. ¿Por qué nadie lo reconocía?

A Kyo eso le parecía una estupidez, pero sabía que era mejor no discutir. Cada vez tenía menos ganas de aguantar uno de los berrinches de Yuki. La joven no había cambiado en nada desde que había terminado la escuela y seguía teniendo aquella personalidad obstinada y ruidosa que desaprobaba todo lo que Kyo hacía.

Resignado, Kyo se cambió, como había ordenado la joven. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas no cruzarse con ningún conocido esa noche.

 

* * *

 

Eran las siete de la tarde y Kyo, harto de dar vueltas por las tiendas de ropa siguiendo a Yuki, había decidido que la esperaría en el puente Ebisu. La joven, por supuesto, había protestado, insistiendo que aún debía encontrar un presente adecuado. Kyo se había mantenido firme y, encogiéndose de hombros, había respondido que las probabilidades de que la joven encontrara un regalo para él en las secciones de ropa de mujer eran bastante bajas. Sin poder refutar esa verdad aplastante, Yuki había refunfuñado y Kyo había aprovechado ese momento para escabullirse.

Era un martes, pero el puente, las calles y los paseos aledaños estaban repletos de gente haciendo compras navideñas. Familias enteras de turistas se desplazaban ruidosamente de tienda en tienda. Kyo se encontró rodeado de personas de distintas nacionalidades tomándose fotos con los edificios, con el canal Dotonbori, con el cielo que lentamente se oscurecía. Casi nadie avanzaba. Grupos de amigos esperaban a que el principal atractivo de ese lugar, el alto letrero de Glico, se iluminara.

Kyo no pudo librarse de que algunas parejas le preguntaran educadamente si podía fotografiarlos con el entorno y las decoraciones de Navidad instaladas en las barandas del puente y en las tiendas circundantes.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kyo accedió.

Y después de que un sinnúmero de personas lo utilizaran como fotógrafo, Kyo se volvió y apoyó los brazos en la baranda, de espaldas a la muchedumbre, con un suspiro resignado.

El sol se ponía, y las luces de las calles aún no se habían encendido. Los edificios a lo largo del canal estaban sumidos en una penumbra extraña, que contrastaba con la intensa iluminación de las tiendas más modernas. El cielo aún se reflejaba sobre las aguas plácidas del Dotonbori, donde un crucero lleno de turistas avanzaba lentamente.

Kyo observó la embarcación con aire aburrido. No tenía ganas de estar ahí.

Tampoco tenía ganas de volver a casa a pasar la noche viendo televisión. Llevaba días ansiando un poco de emoción, pero nada despertaba su interés.

Aquella era una consecuencia del torneo del KOF de ese año. Después de intensas batallas y resultados imprevistos, después de la aparición de Verse y la breve reunión de los Tres Tesoros Sagrados, el evento había acabado, y los peleadores habían retornado a sus respectivas ciudades. La vida parecía más tediosa que antes.

Kyo se llevó una mano al pecho, donde aún tenía los rastros de las cicatrices dejadas por Yagami.

Yuki odiaba esas cicatrices, por supuesto, pero Kyo no.

El castaño no pudo contener una sonrisa al recordar el enfrentamiento, las flamas anaranjadas y púrpuras, el abrasador calor del fuego.

Observó su mano, los dedos que por unos segundos había entrelazado con los de Yagami, delante de toda la audiencia. Recordó la fuerza con la que Iori lo había sujetado, como si quisiera romper sus huesos, y la mirada complacida del pelirrojo, porque por fin podían enfrentarse. El fuego púrpura había ardido con violencia, como si Iori buscara dejar en claro que había recuperado su poder por completo.

Ambos se habían entregado a la pelea. Kyo había correspondido el ímpetu del pelirrojo. Él también había estado ansioso, después de esperar por tantos años a que Yagami volviera a estar a su altura.

Y luego, la interrupción.

El recordar que Yagami jamás se libraría de la maldición que llevaba en la sangre.

Kyo había odiado a la criatura que se entrometía en la pelea, pero había hecho lo necesario para traer de vuelta a Yagami. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Pero, aunque había tenido éxito, la pelea había quedado interrumpida.

Distraídamente, Kyo resiguió las cicatrices en su pecho por sobre la tela blanca de su camiseta.

Quería una revancha, sin interrupciones esta vez.

—¡Kyo!

La voz de Yuki lo sobresaltó. La joven estaba ahí, y cargaba numerosas bolsas de cartón, con logos que Kyo no reconoció. Por sus colores rosa y pastel, las bolsas no daban la impresión de contener su regalo.

—Ya era hora —gruñó Kyo, y luego sonrió con desdén—. Pareciera que fuera tu cumpleaños y no el mío.

Yuki le dio un ligero golpe en la cintura y luego le tendió todas las bolsas para que las cargara.

Kyo sabía que no podía negarse.

—Kyo —llamó una voz profunda en ese momento.

El castaño alzó la mirada por reflejo, buscando al dueño de aquella voz. Sabía de quién se trataba, y sintió una mezcla simultánea de anticipación y desagrado. El pelirrojo llegaba en mal momento, porque Yuki estaba ahí.

—Yagami —gruñó Kyo, mirando por encima del hombro de la joven.

Iori estaba en el puente, en medio de la muchedumbre reunida. Tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones rojos, como si aquel encuentro hubiese sido casual, pese a que ambos sabían que no lo era. Vestía su corta chaqueta negra, y la larga camisa de mangas estilizadas que Kyo llevaba un buen tiempo sin ver.

El castaño se sintió súbitamente inadecuado en su ridícula camisa rosada.

Sin embargo, Iori no estaba prestando atención a su ropa, ni a Yuki, que se había girado para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Los ojos carmesí del pelirrojo estaban fijos en los de Kyo, y, a pesar de que el cabello le cubría medio rostro, Kyo podía ver que su mirada brillaba con rabia.

Kyo puso una mano en el hombro de Yuki para sacarla del camino e ir a encarar a Yagami.

—No, Kyo —protestó Yuki, resistiéndose.

Iori notó que la intención del Kusanagi era acercársele y esbozó una sonrisa torcida y cruel, encendiendo una flama púrpura en su mano, expectante.

“¿Quiere pelear aquí?”, se preguntó Kyo, estupefacto.

La gente alrededor se había dado cuenta de que algo estaba pasando, y varios rostros se volvieron para observarlos. Pasado el momento de sorpresa al ver el fuego violáceo ardiendo en la mano desnuda de Iori, las personas formaron un círculo, curiosas. Los celulares comenzaron a sacar fotos y a filmar.

Iori dio un paso hacia Kyo, sin sacarle la mirada de encima.

—¿Qué diablos pretendes, Yagami? Este no es lugar… —empezó a decir Kyo.

—Iori-san, ¡deténgase! —ordenó Yuki, dejando caer las bolsas de las compras y abriendo los brazos en cruz para que Iori no se acercara más a Kyo.

Los curiosos comenzaron a señalar y a cuchichear: “¿qué está pasando?”, “¿es una improvisación?”, “¿teatro callejero?”. Casi todos observaban a Yagami, preguntándose cómo lograba un efecto de fuego tan convincente.

Iori siguió avanzando. Kyo entrecerró los ojos. Llevaba tiempo sin ver aquella mirada en los irises escarlata de Iori. Era como si en ese momento el pelirrojo lo odiara.

—¡Iori-san! —insistió Yuki, su voz subiendo de tono.

Iori extendió su mano libre y la apartó con violencia, sin dignarse a mirarla. La joven rodó por el suelo adoquinado con un grito agudo.

La audiencia lanzó exclamaciones, y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar: “Esa caída fue muy realista”, “¡qué buena actriz!”.

Los celulares se volvieron hacia Yuki en el suelo.

Kyo miró a Yuki un segundo, confirmó que no estuviera herida, y luego encaró a Yagami furioso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —espetó, dando un paso hacia él. No pretendía golpear a Yagami, porque no quería iniciar una pelea en medio de tanta gente. Su intención era que el pelirrojo apagara su fuego, y tal vez podrían acordar un lugar de encuentro para enfrentarse. De nada servía intercambiar golpes en ese lugar tan concurrido porque la policía acudiría de inmediato.

Sin embargo, Yagami no compartía sus pensamientos.

Una mano envuelta en fuego púrpura desgarró el aire en dirección al rostro de Kyo.

Kyo bloqueó con su brazo, y recibió el impacto doloroso. La manga de la camisa acabó desgarrada, y parte de la tela se prendió en fuego. Kyo apagó las flamas rápidamente, y la siguiente vez que Iori golpeó, Kyo sujetó su puño con la mano, y lo retuvo ahí, usando toda su fuerza.

Iori empujó, lo hizo retroceder. La espalda de Kyo impactó contra la baranda del puente.

La gente comenzó a preguntarse si aquello era una pelea real.

Kyo continuó sujetando la mano de Iori y le clavó los dedos en la piel.

—No entiendo qué diablos pasa contigo, pero no podemos hacer esto aquí —gruñó Kyo con rabia—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Una sombra de molestia pasó por el rostro del pelirrojo.

Kyo le sonrió burlón, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la multitud. Algunos adultos con sentido común se preguntaban si debían dar aviso a la policía.

—Nos vas a meter en problemas.

—Tu única preocupación debería ser que voy a matarte —siseó Iori.

Kyo llevaba tiempo sin oír esa convicción. Los ojos de Iori lo observaban como si pretendiera cumplir su amenaza.

Aquello hizo que el pulso de Kyo se acelerara. La amenaza lo hacía desear desafiar al pelirrojo.

El castaño acercó su rostro un poco más al de Iori, para mostrarle que no estaba intimidado.

—Si es así, no quiero ninguna interrupción cuando lo intentes, ninguna persona que se entrometa —susurró Kyo, sin apartar la mirada de los irises de Iori—. Estoy seguro de que tú quieres lo mismo.

Iori entrecerró los ojos ante la seguridad con que Kyo hablaba, pero acabó esbozando una sonrisa amenazante.

—En el mismo lugar de la última vez. En una hora —dijo el pelirrojo, sus ojos fijos en los de Kyo.

Kyo asintió, devolviendo la sonrisa de forma casi imperceptible.

Un momento después, Iori se había apartado con un bufido fastidiado y desdeñoso, y se alejaba por la concurrida calle con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, como si nada hubiera sucedido. Las personas lo dejaron pasar, sin entender de qué se había tratado ese asunto.

—Kyo… —Yuki se acercó. Estaba ilesa, su expresión preocupada—. No estarás pensando…

—Te veré en casa, Yuki —interrumpió Kyo antes de que la joven pudiera continuar. Yuki quiso protestar pero Kyo la calló con una mirada.

La joven guardó silencio. Kyo se veía decidido. Es más, ya no la miraba a ella. El castaño observaba la calle comercial por la que Yagami había desaparecido. 

 

* * *

 

 Kyo echó a andar con pasos rápidos en la misma dirección que había tomado Yagami, y miró hacia atrás sólo una vez para confirmar que Yuki no lo estuviera siguiendo. Por suerte, la joven había comprendido que nada de lo que ella dijera esa noche haría que Kyo cambiara de opinión, y se había apartado de su camino después de dirigirle una mirada desolada y llena de reproche.

Kyo apartó de su mente la imagen de Yuki contemplándolo desaprobadora y se concentró en esquivar al gentío aglomerado en los estrechos pasajes comerciales de Ebisubashisuji. Después de golpear contra el hombro de varios transeúntes que lo miraron con molestia, Kyo consideró tomar una de las calles aledañas que se encontraban más despejadas, pero luego cambió de parecer, porque le pareció ver la amplia espalda de Yagami unas cuadras delante de él. La luna creciente contrastaba claramente contra la tela negra de su chaqueta.

No le parecía que Yagami estuviera andando con prisa, pero, por mucho que Kyo aceleró el paso, no consiguió alcanzarlo.

Tampoco importaba tanto, ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar.

Kyo descendió las escaleras de la estación de Nanba ágilmente. Ahí abajo, la cantidad de gente era incluso mayor. Decenas de oficinistas ansiosos por volver a casa colmaban los pasillos y hacían una ordenada fila para pagar.

Resignado, Kyo atisbó a su alrededor y volvió a ver la luna creciente de Yagami desapareciendo tras una de las columnas de los túneles.

El castaño suprimió una sonrisa. ¿Yagami iba a tomar el metro también? El punto de encuentro no estaba lejos, y llegar en metro probablemente tomaría sólo quince minutos. ¿Acaso el pelirrojo estaba tan impaciente como él?

Tras pasar la barrera de acceso, Kyo se apresuró en llegar al andén, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Al llegar, el tren estaba cerrando sus puertas.

Observó los vagones pasar delante de él y cobrar velocidad hasta que se hizo difícil seguirlos con la mirada. Le pareció ver a un pelirrojo contemplándolo a través de una de las ventanillas, pero también podría haber sido su imaginación.

Kyo paseó de arriba a abajo, esperando que los minutos pasaran. Revisó su celular, y leyó los mensajes preocupados de Yuki, pero no los respondió. También vio mensajes de otros amigos preguntándole si planeaba hacer algo por su cumpleaños.

Probablemente no era una buena idea responder con un “enfrentar a Yagami”.

Kyo subió al siguiente tren que, como era de esperarse, se encontraba atestado, y procuró evitar al oficinista que le clavaba el maletín en la pierna, y a la mujer mayor que hacía todo lo posible por no chocar contra él cuando el vaivén del tren se intensificaba.

“Espero que Yagami esté tan incómodo como yo”, pensó Kyo, con amargura. Sin embargo, sonrió burlón para sí porque imaginar al pelirrojo dentro de un tren en hora punta le hacía gracia.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kyo contempló los oscuros túneles a través de la ventanilla. Su aburrido día de compras había mejorado inesperadamente gracias a Yagami.

A pesar de que había estado pensando en él, Kyo en verdad no había esperado ver al pelirrojo en un lugar tan concurrido como Dotonbori. ¿Qué hacía Iori ahí? ¿Lo había estado siguiendo? ¿Buscando? ¿El pelirrojo también había tenido que soportar las horas que Yuki había pasado entrando y saliendo de las tiendas?

Kyo recordó la intensa mirada el pelirrojo y no le quedó duda alguna. Iori había ido ahí por él, para desafiarlo. Lo había estado buscando, como antaño, y no le había importado mostrarse agresivo delante de una multitud. Iori no había tolerado la intromisión de Yuki. La había apartado sin sacarle los ojos de encima a él.

Por un momento, Iori se había visto como años atrás, cuando su obsesión lo llevaba a comportarse de forma irracional.

“¿Qué habrá pasado para que esté de ese humor?”, se preguntó Kyo. “Bueno, tanto mejor. Quizá eso hará que la pelea sea más interesante”.

El altavoz del tren anunció que la siguiente parada era la estación de Shin-Osaka, y Kyo se dejó empujar por los pasajeros en dirección a la puerta. El viaje no se había sentido tan largo, pero su impaciencia por ver a Yagami volvió a aflorar.

Una vez afuera, poco le faltó para cruzar el parking de aquella enorme estación corriendo.

Estremeciéndose, Kyo echó a andar por calles vacías, cerrándose la delgada camisa rosada a modo de abrigo. No estaba vestido adecuadamente para las temperatura de diciembre porque la idea de Yuki había sido pasar el día dentro de locales con calefacción y volver a casa cómodamente en taxi. Kyo se había burlado diciéndole que ella no tendría derecho a quejarse cuando se resfriara, y la joven había respondido con un cuestionable “es el precio de estar a la moda”.

El área de Shin-Osaka se componía mayormente de vías elevadas y autopistas, con altos edificios de oficinas alzándose a lo largo de las avenidas. Era un barrio sin pretensiones, que quedaba desierto por las noches, cuando el horario laboral terminaba. Los únicos negocios eran discretos restaurants, algunas tiendas conocidas como _konbinis_ , bares _izakaya_ y un par de hoteles.

Las gruesas columnas de cemento y metal que sostenían a las vías elevadas se veían sucias y amenazantes. El suelo alrededor estaba manchado de humedad, y el oscuro espacio disponible bajo las anchas vías había sido cercado para ser utilizado como parkings de motos y bicicletas. El sonido de los vehículos en la autopista retumbaba en el cemento, y el aire desplazado provocaba corrientes heladas.

Definitivamente, aquel no era un lugar agradable para caminar de noche, y por eso la zona era perfecta para poder enfrentar a Yagami sin atraer demasiado la atención.

Kyo cruzó una avenida y se encaminó por entre las columnas. El alumbrado público era insuficiente contra la penumbra de la noche.

Sus pasos se aligeraron a medida que se acercaba al punto de encuentro.

Yagami ya estaba ahí, esperándolo con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los pilares y un cigarrillo encendido en sus labios.

—Dijiste que nos encontraríamos en una hora, no han pasado ni veinte minutos —comentó Kyo burlón, acercándose, comenzando a sentir el cosquilleo del fuego ansioso por encenderse entre sus dedos—. Parece que alguien está con prisa —agregó más bajo.

Iori le dirigió una mirada fría, apartándose de la columna.

—Habla por ti, Kusanagi.

—Bueno, empujaste a mi novia, estoy ansioso por hacerte pagar —respondió Kyo con sarcasmo.

—Al diablo tu novia —respondió Iori con voz grave.

Kyo parpadeó ante el tono serio de Yagami. Tal parecía que el pelirrojo tampoco estaba de humor para bromas.

Iori se deshizo de su cigarrillo con una breve flama púrpura y luego se lanzó hacia Kyo.

No hubo advertencia, pero Kyo tampoco la esperaba. Aquello no era un torneo en que los oponentes se saludaban y esperaban a oír la señal que les permitiría empezar a pelear. No había reglas ni restricciones de tiempo. Era un enfrentamiento al cual podían entregarse como quisieran, y que ellos decidirían cuándo terminar.

Kyo esquivó a Iori en el momento justo, y la garra de Iori sólo le rozó un brazo, sin llegar a lastimarlo. El pelirrojo volvió a atacar, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar otra vez, y por un breve instante se miraron a los ojos. Kyo sintió un escalofrío profundo y agradable al notar la forma en que Iori lo observaba. Los irises carmesí de Iori parecían brillar con un fuego propio. Iori estaba completamente enfocado en él.

Sin embargo, Iori estaba extrañamente silencioso esa noche. Además de los gruñidos al recibir un impacto, o los resoplidos propios del esfuerzo físico, el pelirrojo no le habló. No hubo burlas ni recriminaciones. Kyo notó que Iori tenía los dientes apretados, y que atacaba sin detenerse, con rabia al no poder conectar sus golpes, y con molestia cuando finalmente sus puños o su fuego alcanzaban a Kyo. Parecía que nada lo complacía. Había algo perturbando sus pensamientos.

Kyo pronto encontró un ritmo a los casi ininterrumpidos ataques de Iori, y no le fue difícil contrarrestar uno y golpear al pelirrojo con tanta violencia que éste salió despedido hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda golpeó contra una de las columnas de concreto.

—¿Qué pasa, Yagami? Pareces distraído —dijo Kyo, pasándose una mano por los labios. Minutos atrás, Iori había conseguido golpearlo en el rostro y ahora había un tenue sabor a sangre en su boca.

—Cállate y pelea —respondió Iori, encendiendo una llamarada púrpura en su mano.

No se podía decir que Iori estuviera peleando mal, pero Kyo podía percibir algo distinto aquella noche. Iori se veía como si quisiera acabar con él, por obligación, porque era algo que _debía_ hacer. El pelirrojo no estaba disfrutando del enfrentamiento.

En medio de las flamas que se entremezclaban y brillaban intensas en la oscuridad, Kyo prestó atención. Iori estaba peleando con rabia. Parecía estar utilizándolo para desahogarse por algo.

—¿Por qué estás tan molesto? —preguntó Kyo ásperamente cuando se separaron para tomar un respiro—. ¿Te han hecho algo? —agregó, desdeñoso.

Su inofensiva provocación enfureció a Yagami.

—Es tu culpa —masculló el pelirrojo—, y vas a pagar.

Kyo entrecerró los ojos cuando las flamas violáceas se intensificaron con un destello blanco, tomándolo desprevenido. El _Ya Sakazuki_ de Iori avanzó hacia él, como sólidos pilares de fuego que resquebrajaban el suelo y hacía salpicar los pedazos en todas direcciones. Kyo estaba familiarizado con esa técnica, y sabía cómo evitarla, pero en la última explosión algo cambió. Iori hizo un gesto con su mano, como si ordenara al fuego girar abruptamente en vez de seguir estallando en línea recta, y las flamas lo obedecieron. El último pilar se formó bajo los pies de Kyo, y el castaño fue golpeado por una explosión magnífica de tal altura que la vía elevada también fue impactada y tembló, dejando caer trozos de pintura y concreto sobre ellos.

El castaño salió despedido hacia un lado, sus ropas ardiendo en fuego púrpura, pero consiguió rodar sobre sí mismo para ahogar a las llamas. Al levantarse, la camisa que vestía estaba hecha jirones chamuscados. Kyo terminó de arrancarla con gestos bruscos. El hombro y el brazo que habían recibido el ataque le dolían, pero ese dolor era bienvenido. Yagami le había mostrado una nueva técnica y Kyo permitió que su fuego anaranjado ardiera con más fuerza que antes, deseoso de devolver el favor.

Iori lo observaba con el ceño fruncido. Era imposible saber si estaba complacido por haber conseguido tomarlo por sorpresa con esa variación del _Ya Sakazuki_. Su respiración se había vuelto trabajosa.

—Trucos nuevos, ¿eh, Yagami? —sonrió Kyo acercándosele. La delgada camiseta blanca que vestía estaba manchada y quemada en los bordes, pero el castaño ya no sentía frío. La presencia de Yagami hacía arder su energía—. Pero necesitarás más que eso para vencerme.

Iori apretó los dientes y gruñó bajo.

Kyo pensó que lo insultaba, pero entonces vio una gota de sangre escarlata en la comisura de los labios de Iori.

—No… —gruñó el pelirrojo, volviendo a encender su fuego y avanzando unos pasos. Sin embargo, no llegó lejos. Las flamas violeta se apagaron de súbito, y Iori se llevó una mano a los labios con ademán molesto.

Kyo se detuvo.

—Yagami… —murmuró.

El pelirrojo negó bruscamente con la cabeza.

—No te detengas —ordenó con voz apagada, pero Kyo no se movió—. ¡Dijiste que no querías interrupciones…!

Iori calló abruptamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tosió contra su mano, y sus dedos quedaron salpicados de húmedas gotas de sangre.

Sin poder hacer nada, a Kyo sólo le quedó observar cómo aquello se convertía en un doloroso acceso de tos que estremecía el cuerpo del pelirrojo y le cortaba el aliento.

—Yagami… —repitió el castaño, pero Iori se apartó, dándole la espalda, furioso de que Kyo lo viera así.

Sin embargo, en vez de pasar, el ataque se intensificó. Espesas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo. Los pasos de Iori se volvieron inestables y el pelirrojo perdió pie y cayó de rodillas, aún tosiendo, su espalda arqueada por el esfuerzo de respirar. 

Kyo se acercó, sintiéndose impotente. Llevaba años sin ver a Yagami así. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez? Durante el KOF’97, cuando la presencia de Orochi había provocado el Disturbio de la Sangre.

El Kusanagi había creído que Iori se encontraba mejor, que los años que pasó sin poder utilizar su fuego habían servido para reparar el daño que la maldición había provocado en su organismo. Ahora podía ver que no era así. Iori había recuperado su poder, y la maldición lo estaba afectando de nuevo.

A Kyo no le cabía duda de que Iori había desatado ese acceso de tos al usar su _Ya Sakazuki_ modificado. La cantidad de energía que había liberado durante el ataque había sido mayor de la usual. Y Iori debía saberlo, pero aun así había decidido utilizar esa técnica.

Apesadumbrado, Kyo dio un paso más. A Iori no le interesaba enfrentarse a otros luchadores. Cuando alguien lo desafiaba, acababa con esa molestia sin necesidad de pelear en serio. Era como si el pelirrojo supiera que su organismo tenía un límite, y procuraba conservar sus fuerzas para enfrentarlo a él.

Pero esa noche, su nueva técnica había sido más de lo que su cuerpo podía resistir.

Kyo titubeó. Parte de él quería arrodillarse junto a Iori, poner una mano en su espalda para reconfortarlo mientras el ataque pasaba. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que Iori lo rechazaría. Mostrar compasión sería más de lo que el pelirrojo podría aceptar.

Por eso, Kyo esperó, cerca, pero sin tocarlo. Después de lo que parecieron largos minutos, la tos amainó.

Iori se irguió con lentitud, viéndose confuso, como si no supiera qué hacía de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos manchadas de sangre. Al volverse hacia Kyo, sus ojos se veían opacos y cansados. Sus labios estaban teñidos de escarlata.

Una sombra de frustración pasó por el semblante de Yagami.

—No te preocupes. Podemos hacer esto cuantas veces queramos, y algún día quizá conseguiremos acabar una pelea apropiadamente —dijo Kyo forzando una sonrisa burlona. Sin pensarlo, extendió su mano para ayudar a Iori a levantarse.

El pelirrojo observó la mano ofrecida con una mirada llena de rabia. Kyo se dio cuenta de que aquello podía considerarse una muestra de compasión también, pero no se amedrentó. No pudo evitar recordar los dedos de Iori entrelazados con los suyos, durante el torneo pasado. Deseó sentirlos otra vez.

Iori apartó su mano secamente y se levantó sin ayuda.

No hubo palabras bruscas ni promesas de muerte. Sin mirarlo, Iori dio un paso inestable para alejarse.

Kyo aún estaba cerca, y alcanzó a ver cuándo Iori se llevó una mano al pecho con un suave quejido.

—¡Yagami!

El pelirrojo no respondió. Sus piernas se doblaron bajo él, y trastabilló hacia la calzada.

Kyo alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que su cuerpo golpeara el suelo.

 

* * *

 

Kyo sabía que lo que hacía era contradictorio, y que lo más racional habría sido dejar que su “enemigo” se las arreglara por sí mismo. Otras personas no habrían entendido. ¿Por qué ayudaba a Yagami si éste quería matarlo? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que sucediera con él?

Kyo detuvo un taxi en la calle y ayudó al pelirrojo a subir. El conductor los observó por el espejo retrovisor pero no dijo nada. Iori estaba cabizbajo y su cabello le cubría el rostro. La sangre de sus manos y las manchas en su camisa blanca no eran visibles en la poca luz del interior del vehículo. Iori se veía como un joven algo pasado de copas, y, para el conductor, aquello era bastante normal.

El castaño dio la dirección del departamento de Iori. Se había acostumbrado al hecho de saber dónde vivía su rival, así como de tener su número de teléfono registrado en el celular.

Llevaban años encontrándose de esa manera y manteniendo esa relación extraña. Kyo estaba habituado a la presencia de Yagami en su vida.

Kyo observó a Yagami, que estaba derrumbado en el asiento con una mano cerrada fuertemente en el pecho. No podía ver su rostro, pero oía su respiración trabajosa. La tos había pasado, y eso lo tranquilizó.

A esas alturas, Iori era como un amigo que sentía ganas permanentes de golpearlo. Por supuesto, Kyo nunca había dicho eso en voz alta. Estaba seguro de que Iori odiaría que usara la palabra “amigo”.

El viaje en el taxi fue silencioso. Al llegar frente al edificio de departamentos donde Iori vivía, el pelirrojo rechazó el ofrecimiento de ayuda de Kyo, y anduvo con pasos inestables en dirección a la puerta.

Temiendo que volviera a caer, Kyo se mantuvo cerca. Estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo intentaría cerrar la puerta y dejarlo fuera, pero eso no ocurrió. Iori entró en el lobby del edificio y se dirigió a los ascensores arrastrando los pies, sin mirarlo, sin intentar hablarle.

Los segundos dentro del ascensor fueron incómodos. Kyo observó al pelirrojo, preocupado. Iori había apoyado un hombro contra la pared del elevador y su espalda estaba un poco encorvada. No dejaba de sujetarse el pecho, como si estuviera sintiendo un dolor insoportable.

Esta vez, Kyo no ofreció ayuda, porque sabía que sería rechazado.

Al salir, el castaño siguió a Iori a la puerta de su departamento. Permitió que Iori se encargara de las llaves, y entró con él en completo silencio.

Iori lo permitió. El pelirrojo no lo miró en ningún momento, y se dirigió a su habitación como si Kyo no estuviera ahí, pero aquello en sí era una concesión silenciosa. La presencia de Kyo era bienvenida.

El castaño dejó sus zapatos en el _genkan_ y siguió a Iori por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero el brillo nocturno de la ciudad entraba por las ventanas, cuyas cortinas se encontraban alzadas. Las paredes del lugar eran completamente blancas, sin adornos. Los muebles eran simples y funcionales, nada ostentosos.

Iori se dejó caer boca abajo sobre una amplia cama de gruesos edredones níveos en desorden. Kyo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta y observó al pelirrojo unos segundos.

¿Eso era lo que hacía Iori después de sus ataques? ¿Arrastrarse a algún lugar a dormir?

La vista de Kyo se posó en la luna creciente en la espalda de la chaqueta de Iori.

¿Por qué Iori se había vestido así ese día? ¿Qué había pretendido? ¿Vencerlo?

¿Matarlo?

Kyo negó para sí ante ese pensamiento. Iori podía repetir que lo mataría, pero ambos sabían que no lo haría, porque disfrutaba demasiado de sus encuentros. Buscar a Kyo y enfrentarlo era una parte importante de su existencia.

Después de un titubeo, Kyo se acercó a la cama sin hacer ruido. Iori estaba con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era pesada.

—Oye… ¿vas a estar bien? Si no es grave me iré —dijo Kyo con una leve burla, sin hablar demasiado alto. No hubo reacción de parte de Yagami—. Oi… no vas a morirte, ¿no? —agregó.

Nuevamente, no hubo respuesta.

Kyo posó su mano en el hombro de Iori y el pelirrojo no se movió.

Con algo de sorpresa, Kyo se dio cuenta de que Iori se había quedado dormido. Con él ahí. Como si no le importara.

—Eres un idiota, ni las gracias sabes dar —murmuró Kyo con un suspiro resignado.

Sin embargo ambos sabían que no había acompañado a Yagami de vuelta a casa para que se lo agradeciera.

Kyo dejó que Iori descansara, y se dirigió a la cocina. Las alacenas estaban bien abastecidas y en la refrigeradora encontró algunas botellas de cerveza de marcas importadas.

Robó una y se dejó caer en el sillón de la sala, donde curioseó los papeles que estaban encima de la mesilla de centro. Había algunas revistas de moda que habrían sido la envidia de Yuki, y partituras escritas con trazo apresurado. El bajo de Iori estaba apoyado contra el sofá.

Kyo consideró irse de ahí. Si Yagami estaba bien, no tenía razón para permanecer. Tal vez aún estaba a tiempo para volver a su propio departamento e ir a cenar con Yuki.

No era un plan demasiado apasionante, pero tenía más sentido que estar en el sillón de Yagami, sin hacer nada.

Kyo se levantó y recordó que en la calle las temperaturas eran bajas. Él sólo vestía su camiseta blanca quemada y desgarrada. De seguro Yagami se molestaría si tomaba prestado algo de su armario, pero el pelirrojo parecía estar molesto todo el tiempo, por lo que no sería gran cosa.

Sonriendo burlón para sí ante ese pensamiento, Kyo regresó a la habitación de Yagami.

Mientras cruzaba por entre la cama y la cómoda en dirección al closet, el joven tuvo que detenerse en seco al notar un enorme obstáculo negro en el suelo. Extrañado, Kyo miró en derredor y, al hallar una pequeña lámpara montada en la pared junto a la cómoda, activó el interruptor. Una tenue luz amarilla iluminó la habitación. Lo que estaba en el suelo era un televisor destrozado.

Kyo se inclinó para hacerlo a un lado y vio que la pantalla parecía haber recibido un golpe directo. El cuerpo plástico del aparato mostraba áreas derretidas, como si hubiera ardido en fuego por unos breves segundos.

—Pero qué diablos… —murmuró el joven. Su mirada se dirigió a Yagami, que dormía apaciblemente—. Está cada vez peor de la cabeza…

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, Kyo sintió una punzada de preocupación. ¿Esto tenía que ver con el que Iori lo hubiera ido a buscar? ¿El Disturbio, quizá?

Inquieto, Kyo buscó más señales de violencia en la habitación, pero no las encontró. Las paredes blancas estaban inmaculadas. Aparte del televisor, las pertenecías de Iori —colonias, accesorios, una tablet sobre el velador— estaban intactas.

Pero Kyo sabía que no estaba imaginando cosas. Iori había estado extraño esa noche. Molesto.

Con lentitud, Kyo volvió al lado del pelirrojo y observó el perfil de su rostro dormido. No era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, y, por eso, sabía que durante esos breves momentos de tranquilidad, podía darse el gusto de tocar a Iori sin temor a ser rechazado.

Suavemente, rozó los cabellos carmesí de Iori, apartándolos de su rostro.

Con mucho cuidado, Kyo se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Habían pasado tantos años, y Iori seguía siendo una constante en su vida. Durante los torneos, cuando había enfrentado a Rugal, a Orochi, a NESTS… quien había estado a su lado, siempre, era Yagami.

En la época en que Iori había perdido su fuego, Kyo había sentido un poco de incertidumbre. Por un lado, sabía que aquello era algo beneficial para Yagami. Sin fuego, la maldición de su familia dejaría de hacerle daño. Y además, sin fuego, Iori no se consideraba un oponente digno para él. El pelirrojo podría haber aprovechado esa oportunidad para olvidarlo, hacer a un lado la rivalidad entre las familias, y vivir su propia vida, sin preocuparse por un rencor que había durado siglos.

Pero no, Iori había preferido recuperar su fuego, para tener aquel vínculo que los unía. Parecía necesitar de esa excusa para acercarse.

A pesar de todo ese tiempo, Iori parecía pensar que, si buscaba a Kyo por cualquier otra razón que no fuera pelear, el castaño lo humillaría con su rechazo.

Era una actitud extraña para una persona que usualmente tomaba lo que quería…

 

* * *

 

“¿Por qué sigo aquí?”

Kyo estaba sentado junto a Yagami, con la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama.

Minutos atrás, el castaño había estado decidido a irse, pero había cometido el error de mirar a Iori una última vez. Había notado un rastro húmedo carmesí en sus labios, y al examinarlo detenidamente, se había dado cuenta de que Iori no estaba dormido, sino inconsciente. Lo había sacudido por el hombro, pero el pelirrojo no había despertado.

Preocupado, Kyo lo había hecho recostarse de espaldas, para que pudiera respirar mejor, y había ido al baño por una toalla. Había limpiado la sangre —sólo unas pocas gotas, por suerte— y luego no había sabido qué hacer.

—Kyo…

El murmullo agobiado del pelirrojo lo sobresaltó. Sin embargo, Iori no había despertado. Parecía estar soñando algo desagradable.

—Ni en sueños me dejas en paz —susurró Kyo sin poder evitar una tenue sonrisa burlona.

Iori se movió ligeramente, como si buscara su voz, y Kyo posó una mano entre los cabellos escarlata del joven. Hizo una caricia, pero la expresión tensa del rostro de Iori no se suavizó.

Kyo buscó la mano de Iori, que estaba cerrada con fuerza en el edredón. Con lentitud, hizo que aquellos dedos se aflojaran. La piel de Yagami estaba fría.

Sin esfuerzo, Kyo entrelazó sus dedos con los de Iori. Los recuerdos del torneo regresaron a él. Habían estado frente a cientos de espectadores, pero nadie en la audiencia conocía la fuerza con que Iori había retornado el gesto. Lo tibia que se sentía su piel contra la de Kyo.

Iori había estado sonriendo desdeñoso, como si pensara que estar en aquella posición era ridículo, pero, aun así...

En la habitación, los dedos de Iori se cerraron en los de Kyo, provocando una sonrisa en el castaño.

—Sabía que te había gustado —susurró Kyo.

El joven permaneció en esa posición por un largo rato, y el sueño de Yagami se volvió tranquilo.

Kyo también sintió una tranquilidad agradable en su interior. A pesar de que no estaba haciendo nada en particular, salvo acompañar a Yagami, el tedio de los días pasados parecía haberse esfumado. La calma silenciosa del departamento era placentera, y el contacto de los dedos de Iori era un gesto íntimo esta vez, sin nadie ahí para verlos, y sin la excusa de ser una provocación para hacer más entretenida una pelea.

Los minutos se volvieron horas y Kyo dormitó por momentos, sin dejar ir la mano de Iori. Hasta que, hacia la medianoche, el castaño fue despertado abruptamente por el sonido insistente de su celular.

Maldiciendo para sí, buscó el aparato con su mano libre y se apresuró a bajar el volumen del timbre. Vio varios mensajes entrantes de amigos saludándolo por su cumpleaños. Las llamadas de Yuki no se hicieron esperar.

Kyo no respondió a la llamada. Se sintió un poco culpable por eso, pero también un poco molesto. La joven debía estar preocupada porque él aún no había vuelto a casa. Quizá pensaba que Yagami lo había lastimado, o algo peor. ¿Por qué Yuki no podía mostrar un poco más de fe en él? Si hubiese dependido de ella, de seguro le habría prohibido volver a pelear por el resto de su vida. No sólo contra Iori, sino contra cualquier otro luchador.

Distraído leyendo los mensajes recibidos, Kyo tardó en notar que Iori había despertado. Al desviar la vista hacia el pelirrojo, éste llevaba varios segundos observándolo en silencio, totalmente quieto.

Kyo apartó el teléfono. Iori no se movió ni apartó la mirada.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Kyo, y su voz se oyó demasiado alta en el silencio de la habitación.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí?

La pregunta sonó a una amonestación, pero no había molestia en la voz del pelirrojo. Kyo se preguntó si Iori habría notado que sus dedos seguían entrelazados.

—No tenía nada mejor que hacer —respondió el castaño con sarcasmo.

Iori le lanzó una mirada a la pantalla del celular, que seguía encendida y mostraba los mensajes que continuaban llegando. Los últimos eran de Benimaru: “Yuki dice que te enfrentaste a Yagami??”, “Responde!”, “Estás bien?”.

Iori rió bajo con un resoplido desdeñoso. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Se pasó la mano libre por el rostro y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Kyo se sobresaltó al sentir el súbito dolor de sus dedos siendo retorcidos por los de Yagami.

Sin embargo, cuando el dolor pasó, sus manos seguían juntas.

—Oye… —habló Kyo, inclinándose un poco hacia el pelirrojo—. Responde, ¿pasa algo? Estabas extraño durante la pelea… —Kyo hizo una pausa, pero Iori guardó silencio—. Estás tosiendo sangre otra vez… y vi el televisor roto… ¿Es el Disturbio? ¿Te está afectando?

Kyo sonó sinceramente preocupado y Iori entreabrió los ojos para observarlo. La usual dureza de sus irises carmesí estaba ausente. Parecía un poco cansado.

—El Disturbio no tiene nada que ver —gruñó Iori.  

—¿Sólo te dio por agarrar el televisor a golpes? ¿Qué seguirá? ¿Patear electrodoméstic…? ¡Ouch! —Kyo se interrumpió y ahogó una maldición al sentir que Iori retorcía sus dedos otra vez.

—Te dije que es tu culpa —gruñó Iori con tono neutro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? —preguntó Kyo con aspereza, decidiendo retorcer los dedos de Iori como represalia.

Iori lo permitió, apartando la mirada. Comenzaba a verse molesto, como si Kyo le hubiera recordado algo desagradable.

Kyo comprendió que no iba a recibir una respuesta, pero ya no importaba. Lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, no había sido tan grave, o, de lo contrario, Iori no le habría permitido estar sentado en su cama, tomándole la mano.

Los mensajes de sus amistades continuaban llegando al celular.

—Gracias por buscarme —dijo Kyo en un murmullo y una sonrisa apesadumbrada, ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte de Iori—. ¿Fue intencional? —Iori negó imperceptiblemente, sin saber de qué hablaba el castaño—. Es mi cumpleaños —indicó Kyo con una leve risa—. Se suponía que iría a cenar con Yuki, pero apareciste tú y acabé yendo a enfrentarte. —Kyo liberó los dedos de Iori y apartó su mano, pero sólo para posarla en la mejilla del pelirrojo y hacer una leve caricia—. ¿Cómo supiste que eso era lo que quería?

—¿Querías que te matara? —preguntó Iori con sorna.

Kyo rio. Era agradable cuando recibía respuestas.

El castaño sintió un escalofrío agradable al darse cuenta de que Iori bajaba la mirada a sus labios. Un segundo después, la mano de Iori se posó en su cabello y tiró de él, acercando sus rostros.

El primer roce fue ligero, pero pronto se tornó en un lento beso con un tenue sabor a sangre. Iori exploró su boca con una lentitud inusual, y luego se apartó, contemplando su rostro como si buscara algo. Kyo esperó, un poco confuso, porque ésa no era la manera en que solían comportarse. ¿A qué se debía esa lentitud, esa casi gentileza?

Iori acarició su mejilla una vez, sin dejar de mirarlo y luego, despacio, tentativamente, lo rodeó con ambos brazos y lo atrajo contra sí.

Kyo se tensó sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Yagami estaba abrazándolo, pero… Yagami no hacía ese tipo de cosas. ¿Era una treta? ¿A eso seguiría un ataque a traición?

Mientras los pensamientos de Kyo se volvían erráticos, el joven se encontró apoyado contra el pecho de Yagami, con los brazos del pelirrojo a su alrededor, estrechándolo.

—Yagami… —murmuró Kyo, desconcertado, pero dejándose envolver, buscando una mejor posición para poder rodear a Iori también.

Iori no respondió. Por un largo rato, no se movieron y no hablaron. Kyo podía sentir la respiración de Iori cerca de sí, y los latidos del corazón de Iori contra él.

¿Qué había pasado para que, después de tanto tiempo, Iori lo abrazara de esa manera? Kyo no hizo la pregunta en voz alta, porque sabía que Iori no respondería. Sin embargo, no le quedaba duda de que algo había ocurrido. Algo había cambiado en el pelirrojo. Como si su reticencia a hacer un gesto que no fuera amenazante hubiese desaparecido.

—Me estás tentando a pasar toda la noche contigo —susurró Kyo.

—Si quisieras irte ya lo habrías hecho —respondió Iori con desprecio.

Kyo reprimió una leve sonrisa.

No sabía qué estaba pasando y planeaba averiguarlo, pero no ahora.

Por el momento, iba a conformarse con estar en los brazos del pelirrojo.

 

~ *  Fin  * ~

 

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kyo-sama! ^^  
MiauNeko  
12 de diciembre de 2018

 


End file.
